ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Prehistoric Park
25th episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force . Plot Gwen, Kevin and Eggy are sitting on the couch. Ben comes running in. (Ben): GUYZ I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU (Kevin): What? (Ben): So today, as I travelled randomly through dimensions... FLASHBACK Ben is Clockwork and going through time. (Clockwork): THIS IS FUUUUUN (Ben): I reached this dimension where me, Gwen and Max were animated! Clockwork finds himself in Race Against Time movie. (Clockwork): WOAH WHY AM I ANIMATED (Ben): I found out there was some guys with a creepy purple helmet named Eon! And he gave an alien named Eon! And another random stuffs happened. (Eon): Who are you? (Clockwork): I am Ben Tennyson. (Eon): Huh. I thought this guy is Ben Tennyson. (Clockwork): That's young me. (Eon): Oh lol. (Young Ben): What? (Eon): Shut up. (Max): Old Ben stop Eon! He's evil (Ben): So then me and my young self battled Eon (Youngben): (transforms into Eon) (Clockwork): AHH WTFUDGE (Beneon): Shut up. Clockwork and Beneon battled Eon and defeated him. (Eon): WAIT BEN WHO IS OLDER OF YOU TWO (Clockwork): Me (Eon): How old? (Clockwork): 16 (Eon): Do you have a Chronian sample in your Omnitrix? (Clockwork): Nope (Eon): Here I'll give you one (touches the Ultimatrix) (Clockwork): YAY EPIC (transform) EOOON (Eon): MWAHAHAAHAHAHA I'LL GET YOU (disappears) (Beneon): Eh. Weird. Ok bye. (Youngben): Byebye. Beneon disappeared too. END OF FLASHBACK (Gwen): Sooooo (Ben): I GOT A NEW ALIEN WOOT (Kevin): Okaaaaaaay. (Gwen): Didn't Eon say he'll catch you? (Ben): Whatever. (transform) EOOOOOOOOOON SUDDENLY THERE WAS A TIME PORTAL! OUT OF IT CAME PARADOX (Paradox): Hello Ben. (Eon): Hi. (Paradox): Um, Eon is back and he wants to kill you. (Eon): Huh. Interesting. (Paradox): Watch out. (Eon): Ok. Paradox disappeared. Another portal appeared. Out of it came EON! (Eon): HELLO BEN! I NEED YOU NOW! (Beneon): NO U (goes back in time) (Eon): Ok. (goes back in time too) They were back in the age of the dinosaurs. (Beneon): Huh. I didn't want to go here. (Eon): TOO BAD MWAHAHAHAHA (Gwen): Why am I here? (Beneon): Get outta here. Gwen disappeared. (Kevin): Um Ben? (Beneon): .... Kevin disappeared. (Eggy): BAGAHK (Beneon): You can stay Eggy I luv u (Eggy): GAHK! Eon fired an energy thingy at Ben! (Beneon): I HAVE ENERGY BEAMS TOO (fires energy) (Eon): RAAAAAAAAAAH (Beneon): RAAAAAAAAAAAAH (Eon): RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (Beneon): RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Five hours later, they are still stuck in the laser fight. (Beneon): Huff... Raah.. (Eon): Dangit I'm tired. Listen Ben I need teenage Chronian DNA to reboot my species. (Beneon): You could have just asked! (Eon): Oh. Can I have some DNA? (Beneon): No way. (Eon): Okay then. I WILL HAVE TO-( (Eggy): NOOOOOOO (Beneon): I'm too tired for a battle... (Eon): Hey want free candy, er I mean a free haircut? (Beneon): Oh yeah lol. Eon pulled out a scissor and cut off a hair from Ben's head. (Eon): THATS ALL I NEEDED BYE (disappears) (Beneon): Ok. (makes time portal) Come on Eggy. (Eggy): Krawk! They went through the portal and returned to the couch. (Gwen): Hi Ben. (Beneon): (reverts) Eon did me a haircut. (Kevin): Okaaay. (Ben): Let's go eat a taco. They went out of the house. BUUUUUUUUT the time portal was left open. Dinosaurs started coming out. (Tyrannousaurus): ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR (Stegosaurus): RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR IN THE TACO HOUSE (Ben): Yummy tacos. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRR (Kevin): What was that? (Gwen): It came from Ben's house... Suddenly a bunch of dinosaurs were in the street. There were 2 Tyrannousauruses, a stegoaurus, a Triceratops, a Brontosaurus, 5 Velociraptors and 2 Pterodactyls. (Kevin): .......did you leave the time portal open? (Ben): WHY DO EXPECT ME TO REMEMBER EVERYTHING (Kevin): It's a time portal stupid. (Ben): I AM NOT STUPID (Transform) GREYMATTER RAWR (bites kevin's fingers) (Gwen): How about battling the dinosaurs? (Kevin): How about closing the portal? (Greymatter): I'll close the portal, you two will battle the dinosaurs and Eggy will eat tacos. (Eggy): (burp) (Gwen): Okay, when you finish return to help us battle. Greymatter ran in the street to the house. (Velociraptor): RAWR (Greymatter): AHHHH The velociraptor started running after Greymatter. A pterodactyal spotted Greymatter too. (Greymatter): HOLYCRUD! (transform) WILDVINE The Stegosaurus started running after Wildvine. (Kevin): Sometimes I don't know what to think about him. Kevin and Gwen started battling the dinosaurs and Eggy ate a taco. BACK OAT THE HOUSE Wildvine entered the house and saw it was destroyed. He saw a time portal. (Wildvine): Huh. How am I supposed to close the portal..............................................? OH WAIT I KNOW BACK AT THE BATTLE (Gwen): Kevin stop attacking the herbivores! (Kevin): But they have spikes and are giant! (Gwen):.................... A Triceratops looked at the taco house. He saw a lettuce leaf, and ran towards it. (Kevin): EGGY! Eggy pooped an explosive egg at the Triceratops. The Triceratops ran away. (Eggy): GAHK! Cheesewheel rolled towards the gang. (Cheesewheel): Hi guyz. (Gwen): How did you close the portal? (Cheesewheel): With fifteen tons of molten cheese. (Kevin): You are the dumbest person I ever knew. (Cheesewheel): Aww thanks. A Tyrannosaurus bited Cheesewheel and put him in his mouth.- (Cheesewheel): OW FUDGEMUFINS Gwen fired mana stuff and hit the T-rex. The T-rex fell to the ground. (Ultimatrix): New DNA unlocked. Tyrannosaurus Rex DNA unlocked. (Cheesewheel): WOOT A NEW ALIEN! (Transforms into T-Rex) RAWRAWRAWHARARAH T-Rex battled the other Tyrannosaurus Rex's.A bunch of velociraptors attacked him and Pterodactyls too. T-Rex ate the Triceratops and the Stegosaurus. (Velociraptors): RAOR (T-Rex): OW! RAWR`WARAR (Kevin): I don't think he can battle that much dinosaurs at the same time! (T-Rex): Maybe T-Rex isn't enough. (evolves) ULTIMATE T-REX! Ultimate T-Rex was........................a chicken. (Gwen): ..................................... (Kevin): BEN RUN! (Ult. T-Rex): AHH BAGAHKAKHAKHAK (eats seeds) Nomnom. A Velociraptor almost attacked Ben, but Gwen stopped him. (Ult. T-Rex): (reverts to human) OMG ULTIMATE T-REX IS AWESUM (Kevin): You just got stupider. (Gwen): What about the freaking dinosaurs? (Ben): Oh that's easy. (transform) WAYLIGHTER Ten. Minutes. Later. Ben, Gwen and Kevin are eating meat. (Kevin): Wow, Stegosaurus meat tastes good. I can understand these T-Rex's. (Ben): Yeah me too lol. Tyranosaurus's are also yummy. A bunch of Cavemen came! (Caveman): OOGA BOOGA LOOGA (Gwen):........... (Ben): Cavemen must really like cheese. (Kevin): Wait... Cavemen didn't even exist when dinosaurs existed. (Ben): Oh. I guess I clogged only one time portal. (Kevin): You mean there were more? A mammoth leg crushed the taco house. (Ben): I hope mammoth meat tastes good. THE END Aliens Used *Clockwork (flashback) *Eon (2x) *Greymatter *Wildvine *Cheesewheel *T-Rex (debut) *Ultimate T-Rex (debut) *Waylighter Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Eggy *Paradox *Young Ben (flashback) *Young Gwen (flashback) *Young Max (flashback) Villains *Dinosaurs *Eon Category:Episodes Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force